Not A Date
by joedan84
Summary: Chloe accompanies Lex to a business dinner in hopes of getting an interview, neither count on their feelings getting in the way. Chlex
1. Chapter 1

Started: July 24, 2002  
  
Finished: August 5, 2002  
  
Last Ep Seen Before Writing: Tempest  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. If they were I would write myself in as Chloe's best friend and Pete's love interest. (And I might kill off Lana if I couldn't think of a greater torture.)  
  
  
  
Not A Date  
  
  
  
Author's Note: My good friend Sully Vann gave me the idea for the title of Chloe's article. I enlisted her help, and her being the genius she is delivered. So, I want to give her full credit! Everyone should check out her very awesome site called Intrepid: http://ceilink.net/intrepid/  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lex entered the Talon, leaving the cool night air behind. As soon as he strode in an over-eager waitress practically ran to get his order. He looked slowly from group to group when a person sitting at a table alone caught his attention. When the waitress brought him his cappuccino he made his way to the solitary person.  
  
"Miss Sullivan, what are you doing here alone on a Friday night?" Lex asked, producing a small smile for the girl.  
  
Chloe looked up from her laptop. "Trying to get some work done on the Torch, but it obviously isn't working out for me."  
  
Lex started to turn. "I'll leave you alone, then."  
  
Chloe smiled. "Sit, I've got writers block anyway."  
  
"If you're sure I won't be intruding," Lex replied.  
  
"Not at all," Chloe said, gesturing to the seat in front of herself.  
  
"May I ask what you were working on?" Lex asked, sipping his cappuccino.  
  
"An article for the Torch. 'How today's students fuel the portrayal of the demoralization of teens,'" Chloe answered, snapping her laptop closed.  
  
Lex smirked. "And you're having a hard time with that? That kind of article seems like it's right up your alley."  
  
"It is, Lex. I've just had so many cups of coffee that my brain has started malfunctioning, making it harder to concentrate," Chloe said. She picked up the coffeepot that was sitting on the table and poured herself another cup.  
  
"Usually when something isn't good for one's self, one stops doing it," Lex said with a small laugh.  
  
"Well, I'm all about helping one's self," Chloe replied, setting her cup to the edge of the table. "What brings you here so late?"  
  
"The mansion is not as homey as you would think," Lex answered.  
  
"Did you get lonely? I didn't know Luthors got lonely," Chloe said, matching Lex's earlier smirk.  
  
"You're exactly right. Luthors don't get lonely, it would be a sign of weakness," Lex said seriously.  
  
"Weakness is never good. Show someone your weakness and they have power over you for eternity," Chloe said, looking Lex in the eye.  
  
"That's very deep," Lex said, breaking into a smile. "Yet so true."  
  
Chloe shrugged. "Some learn from overbearing fathers, some learn from experience."  
  
Lex laughed. "And what would your weakness be? You've obviously had it revealed from what I deduce of your prior comment."  
  
"Lex, hopefully you don't actually believe I would confess that to you," Chloe said with a short laugh. "You may be charming, but you have to give me more credit than that."  
  
"I do, Chloe. You are wise beyond your years."  
  
Chloe laughed. "You sound like my dad."  
  
"Actually your father tells me that on a regular basis," Lex told her, smiling at her shocked reaction.  
  
Chloe's mouth fell open, but she quickly shut it. "I'll have to talk to him about that. Doesn't he know it's not nice to brag to the boss?" Chloe asked, then muttered under her breath.  
  
Lex grinned. "Where is Clark tonight?"  
  
"Probably Lana-I mean-star gazing."  
  
"Hmm, he does that a lot?" Lex asked, catching Chloe's meaning. She hadn't tried too hard to hide it.  
  
"Oh you know, just when he wakes up, when he goes to bed, when he eats, when he drinks. You get the picture," Chloe said, waving her hand with each item.  
  
Lex laughed outright. "I know what you mean, Chloe."  
  
"I'm sure you do. You wouldn't happen to know who fuels this little obsession do you?" Chloe asked sarcastically.  
  
"I have no idea. You wouldn't happen to know who is jealous of this 'obsession' as you call it, would you?"  
  
Chloe squared her shoulders and looked Lex straight in the eye. "I have no clue."  
  
Lex laughed. "I didn't mean to aggravate you Chloe."  
  
"I don't have any idea what you're talking about, Lex," Chloe replied.  
  
"Let me make it up to you. There is going to be a business party at the mansion next week. I would be honored if you would accompany me. There might even be an interview in it for you," Lex said, the corners of his mouth turned up in an almost-smile.  
  
"Wouldn't you rather take one of your regular types of girls? The ones with the big boobs and bodies so done up with plastic surgery and implants that they don't know what they used to look like?" Chloe asked, her eyes full of defiance. "A walking Barbie, if you will."  
  
"Why Chloe, are you calling me shallow?" Lex asked, amusement crossing his features.  
  
"Just calling it like I see it," Chloe answered.  
  
Lex laughed again. "Then the answer is no. I asked you, Chloe. If I wanted a 'walking Barbie' I would go buy one off the street corner."  
  
"With your money you could afford the best," Chloe said, with fake enthusiasm.  
  
"Well, what's your answer?"  
  
"Yes," Chloe said simply. "I would never pass up the chance for an interview with the great Lex Luthor."  
  
Lex smiled broadly, and stood. "I'll have the limo pick you up Friday at eight. It's a black-tie affair, so dress accordingly."  
  
"I'll bring my notebook," Chloe shot at him.  
  
Lex didn't falter. "As you wish. Good bye, Chloe."  
  
"Bye, Lex," Chloe answered as Lex left the coffee shop. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Chloe!" Pete yelled.  
  
Chloe turned to find him jogging down the hall at her. "Hey, Pete."  
  
Pete slowed and walked at her side. "Movie night Friday."  
  
Chloe shook her head. "I can't. I have, uh, prior engagements."  
  
"Prior engagements means that you're doing something you don't want us to know about," Pete replied. "Fess up."  
  
"I'm not doing anything that requires that tone of voice," Chloe said, refusing to look at Pete. "All you need to know is that I can't participate in your movie night."  
  
Pete put his hands up in surrender. "I was just asking. No need to go death mode on me."  
  
Chloe shook her head. "Sorry. Next time, ok?"  
  
"Okay," Pete answered with a smile. "And by the way, don't think this is over. I'll find out. You know I will. Before Chloe could respond Pete jogged back the way he had come.  
  
Chloe glanced at her watch. She was almost five minutes late to meet Lana and Clark at the Torch to work on the new issue. They were already waiting when she walked in.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't show," Clark told her as she laid her bag on her desk.  
  
"You miss me that much?" Chloe asked, breaking into a bright smile.  
  
"We always do," Lana replied, also smiling.  
  
Chloe immediately quit smiling. As soon as she did the Torch office door swung open. The vice principal walked in and handed Chloe a slip of paper.  
  
"Mr. Luthor may be one of our financial backers, but I am not here to take messages for you, Miss Sullivan," he said before leaving the room.  
  
Clark stood and made his way to Chloe. "Lex sent you a message? What about?" Clark asked, as if he was amazed that Lex would do such a thing.  
  
Chloe flipped open the paper as Clark looked over her shoulder.  
  
Miss Sullivan,  
  
Please call me on my cell when you get a chance. 555-8272.  
  
Lex Luthor  
  
  
  
Clark raised one eyebrow as Chloe turned on her heel so that she was facing him.  
  
Chloe shrugged. "I guess he wants me to call him." Chloe sat at her desk and picked up the telephone receiver. She dialed the number, then waited while it rang.  
  
"Lex Luthor," Lex said in what he thought of as his 'business voice.'  
  
"Lex, it's Chloe," Chloe said.  
  
"Chloe, how are you today?" Lex asked, his tone softening at the familiar voice.  
  
"I'm fine. Did you need to talk to me?" Chloe asked, flipping on her computer. She looked at Clark and Lana who quickly glanced away.  
  
"I wanted to let you know that the business affair is formal and to find out if you'll be needing a dress," Lex told her.  
  
Chloe tried not to laugh. "Are you offering to buy me a formal dress?" She held back another laugh as Clark and Lana's eyes grew wide at her comment.  
  
"Yes, I am," Lex answered, amusement in his voice. "If you need one, then there's no reason you should pay for it since I invited you."  
  
"That's very kind of you, Lex, but I have my own," Chloe told him, as she clicked on the computer screen to bring up the Torch lay-out.  
  
"Good. Like I said the chauffeur will pick you up at eight," Lex responded.  
  
"Friday at eight. Be ready for an in-depth interview," Chloe warned, breaking into a smile.  
  
"I'm always ready, Chloe. See you then."  
  
"Bye," Chloe told him, hanging up the phone. When she turned to Clark and Lana she jumped in surprise. They were both standing at the edge of her desk. "Geez, you guys. Nosy much?"  
  
Clark nodded emphatically. "As the best friend, you're supposed to know these things. So, whatcha doing?"  
  
Chloe laughed. "I am going to a business function with Lex on Friday in exchange for an interview."  
  
Lana's face lit up. "Let me help!!"  
  
Chloe gave Lana an almost disgusted look. "How?" she asked, as if the thought of Lana helping her was revolting.  
  
"You said you have a dress, but I can do your hair. I've had a lot of practice with my own," Lana said happily as she twisted a strand of her long brown hair between her fingers.  
  
"Come on, she can help you make your hair pretty," Clark urged, earning himself a very nasty look from Chloe.  
  
"So, I need Lana's help to make myself pretty? Yes, because we all know I'm never pretty on my own," Chloe said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Chloe," Clark whined, dragging out her name.  
  
"Fine, fine, fine," Chloe gave in, looking at Lana. "Lana, I would love your help."  
  
Lana squealed. "Yay! Great. What time is he picking you up?"  
  
Chloe was already beginning to regret her decision. "Eight."  
  
"Alright. I'll come over at six thirty," Lana told her ecstatically.  
  
"It will take you an hour and a half to do my hair? My very short hair?" Chloe asked in amazement.  
  
"If you want it to be good, yes," Lana answered simply.  
  
"Fine," Chloe repeated, heaving a great sigh. "Let's get to work. You both have your articles?"  
  
As Clark and Lana handed over their disks Chloe mulled over Lana's offer. Beauty advice from Lana Lang. Chloe held back a shudder. She never thought she'd see the day. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Lana's hand flew over her mouth. "Oh, Chloe! You look like a princess."  
  
Chloe twirled in her dress. It was a light baby blue, with off-the- shoulder thick straps. The bodice laced up like a corset. Along the bottom was bead fringe with the tiniest clear blue beads. "Well, coming from the Fairy Princess herself, I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"Where did you get that dress?" Lana asked, reaching out to touch the smooth silk of the skirt.  
  
"From a Princess store," Chloe teased with an evil grin. "I had it when I lived in Metropolis."  
  
"But that was two years ago. How do you still fit in it?" Lana asked in amazement.  
  
"Asked the girl who's been a size zero her whole life," Chloe replied with a laugh. "I eat right, exercise, and instead of vitamins I drink meteor veggie shakes."  
  
Lana laughed this time. "Okay, okay. I get your point." Lana picked up the can of aerosol hair spray and moved to spray Chloe's hair.  
  
Chloe quickly dodged out of the way. "If you spray one more miniscule amount of hairspray in my hair it will be so brittle it will snap off."  
  
"Did you act like this when you got ready to go to the Spring Formal with Clark?" Lana asked, setting down the hair spray.  
  
Chloe squinted at Lana. "Think about what you just said."  
  
"Right. Clark. Nevermind," Lana replied, breaking into a grin.  
  
Chloe opened her mouth to talk, but was interrupted by the doorbell. Lana shrieked. "He's here!!"  
  
"First of all, no screaming. You're acting like a middle schooler on her way to her first 'mixer.' Second, you're not even going. Why are you so excited? Third, all this is is an interview preceded with a 'business affair.' Fourth, no one hears about you fixing my hair," Chloe said, holding up a finger with each thing on her list.  
  
"Chloe, you're going on a date with Lex. Lex Luthor. The Lex Luthor. My boss Lex Luthor," Lana said, wringing her hands in excitement as the doorbell rang again.  
  
Chloe pushed past Lana and began to walk to the front door. "Lana, when did you become so smitten with Lex? I'm going to a 'business affair.' The only reason I'm doing it is to get an interview. It was a sort of compromise. It is NOT a date."  
  
"Then why aren't you wearing shoes?" Lana asked, hiding a smile behind her hand.  
  
"Shit," Chloe muttered, jogging back to her room to get her clear slippers. She grabbed her small blue silk purse, and opened the door. She stopped short when she saw an unfamiliar man in coat and tails. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Mr. Luthor sent me to bring Miss Sullivan to the mansion," the man said politely.  
  
Lana shrieked again and Chloe shot her what can only be described as the Sullivan Glare of Death. Lana immediately closed her mouth. Without another word Chloe walked past her to the limo and climbed in when the chauffeur opened the door.  
  
"He can't even spare the trouble of coming to pick me up?" Chloe asked herself. "Well, why would he? It's not a date. Right, Chloe. Not a date. Not. A. Date."  
  
Chloe shifted in the sleek black interior of the limo, as she began to think. "Why am I trying to convince myself that this isn't a date? Of course it isn't. It's just a billionaire and a reporter having an interview. It's what will happen before the interview that makes me nervous. I'm Chloe Sullivan. Why am I nervous? Oh yeah, Lex Luthor, illustrious billionaire. Well." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Chloe walked into the ballroom confidently, her head raised. It wasn't hard to spot Lex. He was at the center of attention. Chloe started to walk toward him when he caught her eye. He said something to the group and then made his way to her.  
  
"Chloe, I'm glad you could make it. You look magnificent," Lex told her.  
  
Chloe smiled. "Thank you," she said, taking Lex's offered arm.  
  
"How was the limo ride?" Lex asked, walking Chloe across the floor.  
  
"Boring," Chloe said, looking at Lex out of the corner of her eye. "It would have been better if I had someone to talk to."  
  
Lex chuckled, and placed his hand over the one she had draped on his arm. "If I hadn't had more pressing needs I would have picked you up myself."  
  
Chloe stopped walking and turned to Lex. "How long do we have to play nice until I get my interview?"  
  
Lex hid a smile. "You have my word that before this night is over you will have your interview."  
  
"Good," Chloe replied with a nod of her head. "Now why don't we see exactly what I've gotten myself into."  
  
A soft classical melody drifted over the room as Lex led Chloe from group to group of rich looking people. Everyone seemed to accept Chloe. Not only that, many adored her.  
  
"Why Lex, I didn't know you had a girlfriend," an older woman said fondly.  
  
Lex smiled at the woman. He had known her for many years. "Mrs. Holden, allow me to introduce, Chloe Sullivan. Chloe's a reporter. She's also the daughter of my head plant manager Gabe Sullivan."  
  
Chloe shot Lex a look, then smiled at the woman. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Holden."  
  
"You're a very beautiful young woman, Chloe," Mrs. Holden exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you," Chloe replied, running her hand along her thigh to smooth a wrinkle.  
  
"You're a reporter?" Mrs. Holden asked, her eyes shining.  
  
"Yes. I'm head editor for the Torch at Smallville High, and I've had a few by lines in the Smallville Ledger," Chloe explained proudly.  
  
Mrs. Holden smiled. "You must be very talented."  
  
"That's the reigning theory," Lex told the woman, breaking into a smile. "Now you'll excuse me if I take Miss Sullivan to get a drink."  
  
"Of course," Mrs. Holden told Lex. She leaned in a little closer and lowered her voice, "You'd do good to keep this one, Lex."  
  
Lex smiled and bowed his head before leading Chloe to the other side of the room.  
  
"What was that?" Chloe asked harshly, as soon as they were out of earshot of Mrs. Holden.  
  
"What?" Lex asked, nodding to a small group of people.  
  
Chloe stopped walking. "You practically told her we were dating," she said, tucking a strand of golden blond hair behind her ear.  
  
"Did I?" Lex asked, amused by Chloe's reaction.  
  
"I didn't come here to parade as your trophy girlfriend. If you want a trophy girlfriend stand in, try Lana," Chloe said hotly, narrowing her eyes at Lex.  
  
Lex moved a step closer to Chloe so that he was almost towering over her. "Why did you come, Chloe?" he asked, looking her in the eye.  
  
"I never pass up a chance for an interview," Chloe said, matching Lex's penetrating look. Her arms were straight at her sides, and her hands were balled into small fists.  
  
"And the idea of spending a few hours with me in this setting wasn't at all appealing?" Lex asked, his eyes daring Chloe to answer.  
  
Chloe huffed and spun on her heel. "You are so infuriating!"  
  
Lex laughed and reached out to take hold of Chloe's arm. "Chloe, it was a misunderstanding. I didn't mean to imply anything."  
  
Chloe looked at the hand on her arm, and slowly turned. "You're forgiven."  
  
Lex's eyes shone. "I'm forgiven? How very kind of you."  
  
"I try to do at least one good deed a day," Chloe said. Her face remained serious until Lex smiled, then she followed suite.  
  
* * *  
  
Chloe was talking to a group of older ladies. Her hands were clasped in front of her, her small blue purse between them. She was smiling a bright smile that took Lex's breath away, and every once in a while her lips would part to speak or laugh. She seemed totally at ease in this environment.  
  
Lex's ears perked as a new song came over the room. More than half an hour ago people had started to dance. Now it was his turn. He strode over to Chloe.  
  
"Excuse me ladies," he told the group before turning to Chloe. "Would you give me the pleasure of a dance?"  
  
Chloe smiled and rolled her eyes at Lex's offered arm. "Sure, Lex."  
  
Lex led Chloe onto the dance floor and into his arms. "You seem comfortable with these people."  
  
"You mean with your kind of people, Lex? Just say it," Chloe told him, her hands resting lightly on Lex's shoulders.  
  
Lex smiled down at Chloe. "Okay, Chloe. My kind of people."  
  
"The first step to acceptance is admittance," Chloe beamed up at Lex. "Why would you think I wouldn't feel at ease here? I'm not a small town girl, Lex. No more so than you're a small town guy."  
  
Lex repositioned his hands on Chloe's waist as they swayed to the music. "I am definitely not a small town guy, Chloe."  
  
"Lex, we both come from the big city. As hard as it is to believe we both grew up in similar ways. Granted you had millions more than we did, but we were both forced to come to Smallville," Chloe went on.  
  
Lex elicited a sly grin. "I didn't realize we had so much in common."  
  
Chloe took a deep breath. "Well, if you paid more attention to other Smallville teens than Lana and Clark you'd learn a lot."  
  
"I'll have to take your advice," Lex admitted, looking deep into Chloe's eyes.  
  
Chloe blushed and laid her cheek on Lex's strong shoulder. Lex smiled into her soft, golden hair.  
  
"I hope this night wasn't as horrible as you had anticipated," Lex said a few moments, his voice teasing.  
  
Chloe looked up at him with a smirk. "Oh it was, but the interview will make up for it."  
  
"Did I agree to an interview?" Lex asked, looking as if he had no idea what Chloe was talking about.  
  
"You know you did, Lex, and don't think you'll get off the hook that easily," Chloe challenged him, her eyes full of defiance.  
  
Lex chuckled. "Oh that interview."  
  
"Yes that interview," Chloe said, before narrowing her eyes at Lex.  
  
"What?" Lex asked, looking down at the petite blond.  
  
"Are you flirting with me?" Chloe asked, not taking her eyes from Lex's.  
  
That comment earned a full-out laugh from Lex. "You don't miss anything do you, Chloe?"  
  
"A trait of a good journalist," Chloe replied, still looking intently at him. "So, was that a yes?"  
  
"What do you think?" Lex asked as the song ended.  
  
Chloe stepped back and began to walk across the room. The way she carried herself demanded that Lex follow her. "I think it's time for more drastic measures." Chloe said, stopping in a corner of the room.  
  
"And exactly what measures would those be?" Lex asked, humor in his voice.  
  
"This," Chloe said, raising to her tiptoes to plant her lips on Lex's.  
  
Lex's eyes grew wide at Chloe's forwardness. After a moment his lips responded to the gentle pressure, but he ended the kiss quickly.  
  
"This is neither the time nor the place," Lex said, glancing around himself at his business associates.  
  
"Don't worry, no one saw," Chloe said harshly, brushing past Lex.  
  
Lex shook his head in an effort to shake away the confusion of Chloe's quick mood swing. Lex sped up his stride and quickly overcame Chloe. "Chloe, as much as I would love to keep kissing you, you must agree that the appropriate place to carry on that activity is not in front of a ball room full of my colleagues."  
  
Chloe turned and raised shot Lex her best sexy look. "You want to keep kissing me?"  
  
Lex shook his head again, this time in amusement. "You really pick and choose what you want to hear, don't you?"  
  
"It's always worked for me," Chloe replied, a bright smile taking over her face.  
  
Lex smiled back and placed a quick kiss in Chloe's cheek. "We'll talk after everyone leaves."  
  
Chloe continued to smile as Lex walked away, back into the crowds of people. 


	5. The End!

Chapter 5  
  
When Lex had said good bye to the last of his guests he looked around for Chloe. He hadn't seen her for almost an hour. Suddenly it dawned on him. He knew exactly where she was. Or, not so much where she was as to what she was doing.  
  
Lex hurriedly walked down the hall to begin his search. As he passed the ball room he caught the attention of one of the servants. "Anita, have you seen Miss Sullivan? A young blond woman with a blue dress?"  
  
Anita lowered her eyes in Lex's presence, a habit that annoyed Lex. "In the library sir," she said simply.  
  
"Thank you," Lex replied, making his way to the library on the third floor.  
  
The library was a magnificent room. When you walked in the first thing you saw was a wall of floor to ceiling paned windows with the clearest of glass. The other walls were floor to ceiling shelves crammed with books. Some new, most old and dusty from little use. The ones Lex used he kept in his study. One nook was cut out of the left wall to make room for a large fireplace. In front of the fireplace were two lush couches and several over-stuffed wingback chairs. This was where he found Chloe.  
  
Chloe was sitting in one of the chairs in front of a roaring fire. Her legs were curled under herself and her dress spilled over the front of the chair like a clear blue waterfall. She was reading a book with her full concentration. Lex saw the title as he walked into the room.  
  
"A Will To Power? I didn't know you read Nietzsche," Lex said in amusement.  
  
Chloe looked up at him. "I've always been interested in the idea of a Superman."  
  
"I didn't mean to neglect you, Chloe," Lex apologized, standing next to Chloe's chair.  
  
"It gave me time to snoop," Chloe smirked, her eyes shining. "Then I got bored so Anita made me a fire so I could read."  
  
"I'll have to thank her for taking care of you," Lex replied.  
  
Chloe stood and smoothed the skirt of her dress. "Now, where do you want to conduct the interview?"  
  
"Follow me," Lex said, gesturing to the door. Lex led her down a winding hallway. He opened the door of his study and allowed Chloe to precede him inside.  
  
By the time Lex sat down Chloe had pulled a pad of paper, a pencil, and a recorder out of her small purse. She flipped on the recorder and immediately began with the questions. "Question One. What are you planning on doing about your father closing the Smallville plant?"  
  
Lex shifted into his business mode, and focused his answers into PR answers. "I plan on seeking the support of the managers to form a buy- out."  
  
"And do you think that the managers will be able to pull it off? Most of them are middle-class citizens of Smallville," Chloe replied, shifting in the leather chair.  
  
"If they were to take out mortgages, their shares in LuthorCorp along with mine could be enough to buy-out this plant," Lex replied, straightening his shoulders.  
  
"I've heard rumors that Mr. Luthor bought the Smallville Savings and Loan. Is this true, and if so will this hinder your plans?" Chloe asked, making notes on her pad of paper.  
  
"Yes, my father did buy the Savings and Loan. That's all I can say as of now," Lex told her, leaning forward onto his desk and lacing his fingers together.  
  
Chloe nodded. "I must ask the same question I do every time," Chloe started.  
  
Lex cut her off. "No, there is no level three. Level three was a rumor, made up for reasons unclear to me by people who had nothing better to do with their time."  
  
Chloe smiled. "You know me too well."  
  
Lex shrugged. "I try to know as much about the people I am around."  
  
"You've befriended a fellow student of mine, and my best friend, Clark Kent. Most people would think that an unusual pairing. What do you have to say about the friendship?" Chloe asked, watching as Lex visibly relaxed.  
  
"Clark saved my life. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. I owe him everything. Out of that incident has sprung a friendship. Clark is a very caring person. I feel lucky to have a friend such as him," Lex said fondly.  
  
"You've also befriended Lana Lang. She co-manages the Talon with you. What can you tell me about that business venture?" Chloe asked, absently tapping her pencil on the notepad.  
  
Lex sat back in his chair. "Lana is a very capable and responsible business partner. She works her hardest to keep the Talon a profitable business. There's never a day that I regret that particular business venture."  
  
"Is there any other comments you'd like to make about any of your ventures?" Chloe asked, looking expectantly to Lex.  
  
Lex reached over and flipped off the tape recorder. "None that should be said on the record."  
  
Chloe swallowed and waited for Lex to speak. When he didn't she decided to take the first step. "What is it?"  
  
Lex's eyes sparkled as he made his way around the desk to stand in front of Chloe. He reached out, took her hand and pulled her up to him. Without another word he pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Chloe sighed and wrapped her arms around Lex's neck as Lex's hands slid over the smooth fabric at her waist. Their bodies pressed firmly against one another, seemingly fusing together.  
  
After what seemed like eternity Chloe pulled back, not moving hr hands from Lex's shoulders. "Don't think this means the interview is over," she said, a smirk taking over her beautiful face.  
  
Lex smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it," he said, before they continued to kiss. 


End file.
